


The Ballroom

by Erehisu4lyfe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Crushes, Dancing, F/M, Kissing, Love, Romance, Royalty, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erehisu4lyfe/pseuds/Erehisu4lyfe
Summary: The Military Police force Historia to go to a ball, and she was expected to leave with an eligible suitor by the end of the night. Will she have to? Or will someone swoop in and help her?
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another oneshot. Credit to @alilysak and @freedeome on Twitter, they basically wrote the entire plot, I just wrote a fanfic around it, lmao. I also posted this on Wattpad, so you can check it out there, as well.

"We have arranged a dress for you, Your Highness. You will be going to a ball to find the best suitor to marry and carry your lineage."

_Ugh, why… I'd rather be on the farm with the kids now. I hate being Queen._

She put on her dress slowly, trying not to cause any damage to it, and added some accessories since she has to dance with a bunch of men from noble families she didn't even know or cared to know.

She wanted to look presentable, at least, but she wasn't going to just act like an angel.

She went into the ballroom, seeing all of these people, mostly men or parents with their sons.

She visibly cringed from the overwhelming aura of people who were going to attempt to suck up to her.

Immediately a father and his son walked up to her.

"Hello, Queen Historia. You look quite lovely today. My son would love a dance with you."

_At least he got to the point._

The young man definitely didn't have an excited expression. Clearly he was already smitten with someone and would rather not be here.

Just like her.

"Sorry. Not open to dance yet. I want to look and talk to some people for a bit and get to know my surroundings first."

The young man let out a sigh of relief.

A random 3rd party joined the mix. It was an older but still young man, maybe in his mid 20s, who walked up and asked to chat with her for a bit.

She will admit he was attractive, however, that didn't mean that she liked him. From the first second of interaction, he seemed pompous and full of himself.

But she knew out of all of the stuffy people around her, he would be the best bet.

After having some small talk and letting his backstory go in through one ear and out the other, she agreed to let him dance with her.

Historia was taught the basics of how to dance from her attendants, so she wasn't a newly born fawn on the dancefloor.

He put his hand quite low on her waist, and she tugged it up to her upper back.

If he tried that again she would call their dance off.

She then put her hand on his shoulder and held his hand, to her dismay. She felt uncomfortable in this position, but what could she do..?

She felt like she was a feral cat being caged and tamed.

"Listen here, punk. If you think for a second I'm gonna pick you, you're dead wrong. Feel lucky you even get to dance with me. I'm making it through this night without any man by my side."

She whispered harshly, trying to get her point across.

"Got it."

He gave this smug smirk that even the few women in this ball cringed over it.

She moved along to the melody, as smoothly and swiftly as she could, trying to speed this process up and dance with 2 or 3 more nobles before leaving early due to "sudden stomach pain."

It's around half of the first song, and she stepped on his foot slightly and he freaked out.

She tripped over his leg and was falling, but someone held her back from falling.

This person looked down on her with a fond smile and she was relieved when she knew it was Eren.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, might I cut in..?"  
"The audacity - no, you may."

She giggled as he lifted her up softly and held his hand.

Eren takes an angry glance at the man, who she didn't even remember the name of, and Eren shouted at him.

"This is the Queen of Paradis! BE CAREFUL!"

Historia stared at his infuriated and almost enraged expression, and she could tell he was one second away from hurting him.

Historia wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him closer to her so that she could stop him.

_He smells like cedarwood…_

She looked up to Eren and saw he was calming down.

_Thank Ymir…_

"Okay, Your Majesty."

She heard him speak her title with venom in his undertone as he walked off of the dancefloor.

Eren pulled away from her, but was quick to give her an offer.

"So, milady…"

Eren extended his hand to hers, gently holding it and kissed the top of it, just like in the ceremony, making Historia flush immediately.

_It's the spotlight… Not my embarrassment. The spotlight, yes._

"Would you care for a dance?"

Historia immediately agreed as soon as he finished his sentence, her over-enthusiasm was cute in his eyes.

Historia put her hands on his shoulder and held his hand, just like before.

However, Eren was confused as to where to hold her.

He quickly whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I'll admit... I don't know how to dance."

Historia sighed softly, looking up at him and stared into his vibrant green eyes.

"Well then, you're gonna have to have a quick lesson. Follow my lead."

She positioned herself in a stiff manner and grabbed his left hand and put it low, at the very bottom of her waist.

I love being a teacher…

She then went and held his right hand and put her other hand on his shoulder, getting closer to him than that other man.

She moved back one step and Eren followed suit. Then she went left, and then right, then up into forming an awkward dance.

Eren kept trying however, and with some time, he managed to be comfortable dancing.

He also hasn't stepped on her feet, so far.

_His eyes…_

She kept staring at his beautiful, soft green eyes.

Eren started becoming a bit more daring, letting go of his left hand to twirl Historia around, and Historia was thrilled he was learning so fast.

He started to become more sporadic each time, and at one point, leaned in while he held her up from falling.

Their lips barely touched, but it was enough to set Historia's body on fire.

Just one inch further and they would have been kissing.

"O-Oh… Well…"

"The... Song… Is over."  
Eren noted.

Historia was very disappointed, since that was the moment of a lifetime and she'll be dancing with men she truly didn't want to interact with.

"I guess we'll have to stop…"

Historia had a sad expression on her face.

"Nope. We're going to dance all night."

A slow song came on, and it was definitely the right aura for this situation.

Historia was giddy inside because she could finally spend as much time as she wanted with Eren.

"O-Okay, then…"

Eren grabbed her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck softly.

They kept dancing for hours, not allowing anyone to cut in or interrupt their moment.

They were always, always staring into each other's eyes, always feeling each other.

Never letting go for too long.

When almost everyone was gone, they finally snapped out of their trance, stopping and feeling quite exhausted.

Eren was shocked that they actually did spend the entire night dancing with each other.

"I'm sorry, Historia, I bet you wanted to mingle."

"You really think that..? Of course I didn't, I just wanted to be with you. The guy who was dancing with me before was boring and a

jerk."

"Wow. I thought you would be mad."

Historia hugged him close.

"Never. You make me so happy."

Eren suddenly wrapped his hand around hers and walked to the balcony outside, opening the door and closing it behind them.

Historia let go of his hand and walked to the edge, peering down at the people living their lives.

"I wanted to go away from the Military Police because I needed to talk to you."

She slowly turned around and gripped the edges of the balustrade.

He walked up to her and got close to her.

"... I love you."

Historia's jaw dropped slightly from the shock.

"I have for a very long time. I don't expect you to return my feelings, so I'll be going. I just needed to tell you."

He started going for the door when Historia ran up to him and tugged his sleeve.

"Please don't go..!"

She immediately gained this bashful feeling and her face was as red as a rose.

"I-I love you t-too…"

Eren bolted around to move her to the end of the balcony and shocked her when he leaned in for a kiss.

When their lips finally touched she melted in his arms. She was almost feeling this pleasurable headache and fatigue.

It was hard to explain, but it wasn't long before she couldn't stand anymore.

They both fell to the ground and Eren kept kissing her softly, trying to convey his emotions.

However, she didn't want to go further than a kiss, at least for now, so she decided to pull away.

She held him in an intimate embrace, and Eren's mind was on cloud nine.

"I was so jealous when you were dancing with that other guy. Don't ever talk to him again."

"You think I want to…? Never in a million years. You're my top priority right now, and I love you so damn much."

Eren smiled vibrantly and then also wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too…"


End file.
